


Summary of Drawings

by enui



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!John
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enui/pseuds/enui
Summary: This is a collection of bottom John's doodles.I think I like to draw John in lingerie too much.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Summary of requested illustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting a request I got from another site in this chapter!  
> I'll keep adding to this chapter as I draw.

♡


End file.
